Name Day
by lass-that-is-gone
Summary: A good boy deserves a special treat. Gaaten.


**_A/N: I re-watched Shippuuden and was treated to Gaara's smexiness. You can't blame me if my fingers spontaneously write smut._**

* * *

><p>On his twenty-fifth birthday, what he wanted was to spend the day in fitful slumber—a far cry from the previous birthdays that he have had. Mostly organized by Kankuro, his birthday celebrations often included alcohol and debauchery; he'd have a little bit of the former and none of the latter. He'll politely decline and slip away once Kankuro's buzzed or occupied. Since he reached the age of eighteen, he had been spending his birthday eves strolling around Suna, thanking Kami for the blessings he received and retained throughout the year.<p>

However, on his twenty-fifth birthday, he had been sleepless.

Kankuro had ceremoniously dragged him out of his office that night, not to a sleazy bar but to a traditional Suna restaurant. They entered a ballroom that his sibling had booked earlier that month, and was surprised to be greeted by his sister and her family. He was touched by the gesture, and conveyed it by reciprocating his siblings' embraces and thanking them as warmly as he could. His brother-in-law gave him a small smile and a brotherly pat on the back, while his two-year-old nephew gave him an enthusiastic hug and a slurred version of _'Happy Birthday'._ They shared meals and laughter, mostly stories about Shikadai's adventures on testing Temari and Shikamaru's parenting capabilities. Through it all, he noticed a certain person's absence, but decided not to inquire about it.

Time spent with them, however, felt painfully short. The Nara family headed to their Suna residence, while he and Kankuro began heading home.

"She said she'll be late." His brother informed him, apparently noticing his searching gaze. Gaara had stopped deluding himself that he could ever keep his private life away from the prying eyes and ears of his dear siblings.

Gaara nodded and kept on walking. He realized that it was also on his birthday that they had started whatever they had started between them. She had been conveniently in Suna that time, saw his familiar face and began chatting him up. If she had been attractive for him before, she became irresistible after an hour of conversation.

She was one of the few people who ever managed to pique his elusive interest. She smiled and laugh easily and seemingly had a vast source of anecdotes to share and topics to talk about. He knew her as a fierce, capable and exemplary kunoichi, after that night, he could only gush internally how wonderful and beautiful she was. She made him regret he had taken too long in acting upon his desires; he had been bewitched.

"Right, Gaara?"

He stared at Kankuro blankly. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

His brother snorted. "Fuck you. I'd be sleeping somewhere far away tonight."

_Good. _He thought. But settled for, "Thank you, Kankuro." Albeit there was a teasing smile on his lips. Since he was being nosy about it, Gaara found immense satisfaction in gloating his sex life to his brother. Kankuro scowled and stalked to towards the part of town that he frequented while Gaara entered his home.

He felt her presence the moment he stepped on the doormat and it took a hefty amount of willpower to restrain himself from running to his bedroom. It was wicked of her to make him wait.

The house smelled of vanilla candles that littered the house by the dozens. On the dresser by the hallway, on top of the coffee table in the living room, on the decorative sconces that adorned the wall by the stairs. The candle light bathed him with all kinds of warmth.

When he opened his bedroom door, though, the windows were open, the curtains drawn. The four poster bed in the middle of the room received the brunt of the moonlight due to the window situated opposite of it. It was positioned as such so that he would wake up as soon as the sunlight hits the sky. Currently, a chair faced the foot of the bed, casting long shadows on the pristine white sheets.

"Sit on the chair." Her voice, sultry nicked with spice, hailed from every direction. He found it astonishingly scary how the sound of her voice can stir the slumbering desire inside of him, moreover, he did as he was told, like a trained puppy. It would surely destroy his finely honed stoic reputation, if the masses are to discover that their Kazekage willingly dances with obeisance for a foreign woman, but what Gaara had learned from their affair was that obedience is always rewarded. He was all for the reward.

"So this is why you were late." He half asked and stated. He heard the familiar rhythmic tapping of her platform heels against the polished flooring of his suite. Curiosity prickled his skin at the thought of her _'killer heels'_, as she had dubbed them. He had a lot of _happy _memories with Tenten in those shoes—truly happy, steamy memories. He brushed his thumb against his lower lip as he thought about them.

"Not really." She replied mysteriously. And then she emerged from the darkness and stepped onto the spot where the moonlight pooled on. The sound of his blood traversing southwards was audible at the sight of her: hair piled high on her head and secured with a pen that he favoured, swathed in a silken ivory robe that hung to the middle of her toned thighs, legs seemingly endless in lacy black stockings and dainty feet encased in her (and his) favourite pair of footwear.

Tenten was smirking at him, eyes twinkling with mirth and mischief. Like a playful woodland faerie. Yes, she did look rather exquisite bathing in the moonlight and his fists clenched in anticipation. Although most would consider her as practical and conservative, he considered himself fortunate to know how _adventurous _she is whenever it came to sexual activities. He was also grateful that _she _was the one who taught him all his knowledge in that field. As he had voiced to her before, a dominant Tenten was his biggest turn on, although he does take the reins from time to time.

Tonight, he thinks, she will be the one to call the shots.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as a slow, sensual music began trickling in and the presence of _his_ kunoichi closing in. She sauntered towards him, hips moving side to side in a lazy, hypnotizing manner. He could not fathom where to pin his eyes on. Her hips and her legs were demanding his attention, at the same time he wanted to stare heatedly at her eyes. He wanted to touch her, at the same time he wanted to taste everything she has to offer.

His palms moistened at the craving. She was getting closer and closer, but when he reached out, the kunoichi twirled to the side, ending up behind him. His hand fisted.

"Rule number one," She whispered in a voice that ignited his nerve endings and hardened him. Her hands began slowly massaging his shoulders, kneading and teasing until he leaned his head back and shivered. "No hands. _I _am the only one who can touch you. Clear?"

Her lips were skimming his earlobe but he managed to breathe out a quiet _'Yes'_. He realized, as she was undoing the buttons of his shirt in time to the beat of the music, what she was about to do. It wasn't the first time that he had been subjected to a lap dance, Kankuro made sure of that, although they were never successful. He would just get up and leave within five seconds. This time, though, his shirt was already missing and he knew that he'll be damned if he tried to leave. He didn't want to.

Her hands traced the width of his shoulders and then travelled down to his chest. He groaned at the tingling pleasure that exploded from such a simple touch. She hasn't kissed him yet and he was already painfully stiff. She chuckled delightfully.

"Tenten…" He moaned her name as she brought her hands upward again, this time running her fingers through his hair. He was breathing heavily, but they've only just begun. He was not this weak and wanton. He was made of sterner stuff. The smooth sound of sliding fabric was his only warning before her robe was deposited on his lap. He was quick to pounce on the piece of fabric and inhaled Tenten's lingering aroma.

There was this buzzing inside his head that clouded any rational thought. He was under her spell once again. His cock twitched.

Nimble fingers tugged the fabric from his grasp, though. Gaara tried not to whine. Next thing he knew, Tenten had situated herself on his lap, legs dangling from either side of his hips. Her heated core was in a tortuous distance from his aching groin. It was becoming _unbearable_; he needed some sort of stimulation or he'll go insane. Damn this kunoichi and her wiles.

"I see you're a good boy," She whispers, lips a hairsbreadth away from his. Her eyes were hooded heavily, like she was intoxicated with wine, and the usual amber colour of her irises has darkened to the colour of aged rum. "You deserve a reward."

It was unclear who dove for the other, but he was sure that his blood sang at the first taste of her. Sinfully sweet and refreshing, like that first sip of water after a long, deep slumber, that was how she tasted. He wondered why no one has ever claimed her, Tenten was exquisite and addicting—the type of woman that you'll forever remember. Why hadn't he tried to?

His train of thought halted as she pulled away, gracefully leaving her perch on his lap to stand in front of him. Her shins still touched his knees, and he tried to rub them against her in an up-and-down motion. His erection was jolted, making him hiss and lean forward. He just wanted her, damn it!

Her left hand rubbed his bare arm reassuringly; the other removed the pen that secured the bun on her head. He had witnessed her unbound her hair countless of times, but it was captivating every single time, like the vision of a sun setting. Her scent intensified as the long tresses flowed down to her hips.

"Patience," She chided, sensing his discomfort. "Enjoy the show." The way she shrugged a single shoulder as she said the last sentence was incredibly sexy, Gaara found it harder to hold himself back. He felt like he was _dying._

"You make it difficult to wait." He ground out. His jaw hurt; apparently he had been clenching them the entire time.

Tenten just smiled saucily and began her dance. Without the robe, he could see how the lacy shift clung to every lithe curve of her body; barely failing to cover her derriere and length accentuating her rather narrow hips. She traced them with her palms, moving upwards to cup her breasts for a second, and then disappearing into her hair, lifting the locks up while her hips gyrated to the tune, never releasing his gaze.

She turned around, presenting him the view her delectable behind. The need to caress them washed over him, especially when Tenten was provocatively shaking them in offering. He wanted to whine when she ceased, but then she leaned down low enough to touch the floor, thrusting them up.

"Tenten," He drawled, his arm curling around her waist and pulling her onto his lap. He just couldn't help it anymore. He was burning, aching and throbbing. If he didn't have her right then and there he'll most likely weep and turn to ashes. He could not believe how a simple 'No touch' rule and provocative dancing can reduce him to such state. _Suna's Kazekage, yeah right._

"Gaara!" She cried in protest. "I'm not yet fini—" Of course he wasted no time plundering her lips, a hand angling her chin towards his direction. She began grinding against him, making him groan. Not to be outdone, he mimicked her motions, and cupped her breast with his free hand.

The strap on the shift slid down her shoulder, baring the breast the he had been holding. He captured a nipple between his forefinger and thumb, pinched and rolled until she arched and cried out, tearing her lips from his. He did the same to her other nipple, and was rewarded with louder mewling noises from her throat. He chuckled darkly as her hands flow to his head and gripped his hair.

"That was very entertaining." He spoke against the velvety skin of her shoulder.

"T-thanks, aah, yes, no, no, keep doing that." Her words were lacking in coherency, he smirked; she was close. Despite her request, he removed his hands from her chest and settled them on her hips. "_Seriously?" _She growled, but he just smirked wider and turned her around to face him. Her legs immediately wrapped around his hips, and he took it as a cue to leave the godforsaken chair.

He sought her mouth again, tongue darting inside to tease and taste. They had to part however, when he lay her on the bed and he stood at the foot to take off his pants and his underwear, she her shift and panties. But when she moved to peel off the stockings, Gaara caught her hand. "Don't." He stated.

"Hah." She grinned smugly. "Come here," She tugged his arm and pulled him to join her on the bed. He was more than willing to join her naked, save for the thigh-high stockings, form. He was pushed into a supine position; head nestled into a ridiculously fluffy pillow that Tenten had insisted he get for her. She sat astride his legs, hovering over him.

She took his erection with her hand, grip firm and maddening. Her thumb traced the slit at the head, smearing the drop of liquid there before her entire fist swooped up and squeezed. His eye shut tight at the heavenly feeling. She has got to stop her teasing and move along. He just might take the reins and ruin her fun, he thought vengefully.

His hands followed the path of her thighs, traversing upward until he reached the small of her back, a secret, erotic spot that would surely aid him in his quest. True to his theory, Tenten moaned, head falling back and baring the column of her throat. He leaned forward and nibbled on the flesh, gripping her hips and aligning her opening to the head of his length. They both moaned as the tip of his cock slid along her moist slit.

He leaned his forehead against her collar bone as he entered her, whispering her name in reverence. He remained still, savouring the feeling of being encased in the tight warmth of her and the pleasure of her embrace. It has been a while since she had visited, and though every part of him cried out for her, missed her, he had chosen to remain silent. Because there was one thing that Tenten did not require of him.

"Gods, I missed you." He looked up at her in surprise, but her eyes were clenched shut. His grip on her hips tightened when she began moving up and down, slowly and surely, alternating it with a languid swirling of her hips.

"I have missed you, too." He replied, meeting her halfway and urging her to hasten her movements with the aid of his hands. Like her name, she felt like _heaven._ Warm and wet and fragrant. Her hair brushed the tops of his thighs, and it flew wildly around them as she bounced harder and faster.

"Gaara!" She cried out, as the sensitive tips of her breast rubbed deliciously against his chest when he pulled her closer. Her walls fluttered as she neared her peak, the sound of his name driving him closer there as well. He didn't want heaven to end, he just wanted to go up and up with her.

Her nails dug into his back when she finally fell over the edge, arching and shouting his name in triumph. He followed closely, thrusting erratically until he had emptied and his heart started to beat again, albeit in a rather alarming pace. The room was awash with the music that they've failed to turn off and their pants.

He had reclined on the pillows with Tenten lying boneless on his chest, skin slick with sweat. He was exhausted but he felt _alive. _He was hyper aware of everything around him—the smell of sex, crisp and tangy; the fragrance of her hair that was floral and comforting; the feeling of his skin against hers, warm and electrifying; his softening cock, still buried inside her warmth; the painful feeling in his chest that was most definitely not an ailment—he felt enfeebled and potent at the same time.

"Hey," She caressed his cheek, adorably biting her lower lip. "Happy Birthday, Gaara." Her smile. It was bright and open like sunshine, always there for everyone to see. But only he can see the mystery such a smile can hide, like the moonlight that illuminated them that time. Others might peg her as simple, efficient, deadly with her weapons. But Tenten was more complicated than that. There were facets that they would fail to see, and he wondered if she had also shown some of these facets to the others before him. The stab of jealousy made him tighten his arms around her.

"Thank you." He said, before craning his neck and kissing her deeply, with a passion and possessiveness that rekindled the arousal in their bodies.

"Hmm, do you want to see the rest of the routine?" She asked when they parted for air.

He smirked. "By all means."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That was long! So, how did I do? This is is my first time writing such explicit scenes. I still can't believe I managed to finish it.**_


End file.
